Isabella Halliwell
by louisiana vampire
Summary: Bella is not the person the Cullens think that she is. She is a witch. I don't own twilight or charmed.


Chapter 1

Bella POV:

I was on the ground in the middle of the forest. Edward had just left me. I, Isabella Marie Swan Halliwell, was just dumped by my vampire boyfriend. My mother, Prue Halliwell, was not going to like this and probably hunt him down. I was adopted by Charlie and Renee when I was one because my mother and aunts were at war with the evil witches.

Yes, I said witches. My powers were dorment because my mother didn't want my powers to be stolen. My head snapped up. My powers. I had totally forgoten. I got up and started to walk to Charlie's house. While I was walking I remebered were I put my spell books and whitch stuff.

After ten mineuts of walking I got home and opened the door. Charlie hadn't gotten home yet. I ran up to my room and got the duffle bag out from under my bed. " What in the hell am I thinking?" I asked myself.

I stood up and put the bag on my bed. Unzipping it, I ran around my room getting things that I was takeing with me. I was planing on moving out of the house. I was adout to zip up my bag when I noticed that I didn''t get my laptop. As I walked aover to get it, I tripped on a lose board. I lifted it up and saw all of the pictures of Edward and I, as well as the CD he had given me. I took the pictures, the CD and my laptop and zipped up my bag.

Running in to the living room, I took a peice of paper and wrote a note to Charlie.

_Charlie,_

_I know that I am adopted. I have known it for a long time. I am moving out to go back to them. I love you._

_Bella._

I put the note on the coffee table and ran out the door. Once I got to my truck I opened the door and started it up. Backing out of the drive way, I knew were I was going. I was going to the Cullen's house. It was quiet and no one comes to visit. I was going to get my powers back tonight.

I pulled into the cullen's drive and drove the three miles of drive to their empty house. I parked the truck in front and cut the power. Getting out of the truck, I walked to the front door and tried to open it. It was locked. I took out one of my hair pins and picked the lock. Hearing a click, I opened the door.

The house was full of the Cullen's furniture and nothing was covered with tarps. I put my bag down in the dinning room. Looking around, I found a door that I hadn't seen before. I opened the door and saw that their was stairs. I started to climb the stairs and noticed that there was another door. I opened it and I was in the attic.

There was a podium and book shelves. It had a table in the middle of the room and chalk. This place was pirfect to do my witchcraft.

Alice POV:

Edwrad had just come in the door. " Is it done?" Rosalie asked.

" Yes, it is done." He said. " Alice can I talk to you, Please?"

I nodded and he led the way to the attic. No one had been in the attic exept for me in the past two years. He opened the door and went inside, I followed. " Would you like to explain why our attic looks like a church?" He asked me.

" I just needed something to do. I set it up in may ways." I told him.

" Well, lets just leave it and leave." He said and headed down the stairs.

I followed and we left.

Bella POV:

I walked down staris and got my bag. I knew that Alice had probably had a vision of me. " Hey, Alice. Tell Edwrad that wether he wants me or not, that I will find a way to talk to you all again!" I yelled.

I walked back up to the attic and got out my Book of Shadows. My mom has the real book, I just have the copy. I put the book on the table and opened it to the first page. I read it out loud.

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_the secret we hid in the night._

_The oldest of gods are invoked here, _

_the great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and in this hour, _

_I call upon the ancient power._

_Bring your power to we sisters me,_

_we want the power, give me the power._

The lights started to go on and off. When they stopped I raised my hand and willed my bag to come to me from were it was by the door. I opened up my bag and got out my candles and put them around the room and four on the table. I opened up the book and got to a protection spell. I said it out loud.

_By the dragons light,_

_on this September night_

_I call to thee to give me your might,_

_by the power of three,_

_I conjure thee,_

_to protect all,_

_that surrounds me,_

_So mote it be,_

_So mote it be!_

I relaxed knowing that no one could find me.


End file.
